Twin Furballs
by Poisoned Amethyst
Summary: When Lionblaze realises that Mousewhisker has feelings for Cinderheart as well, they become rivals. With the help of Dovepaw, Lionblaze attempts to attract Cinderheart towards him. Will he win her heart...or will Mousewhisker? LionXCinder / MouseXCinder


**Twin Furballs**** - **_**Chapter One: Expectations? Pfft.**_

**Poisoned A: **Hey! I'm back again, this time attempting to actually write a story with chapters in it. Please note that I'm really horrible at writing if I'm not writing a OneShot, so please go easy with me on this one (as well). Hope you enjoy this story! I tried to add as much humour in it as possible, because humour is what makes a story interesting – hopefully.

By the way, I got a bit of help from **AmberWo0d,**a friend of mine and a really good author. If you have not read her stories, you have to, because they are really that good!

**. . . V . . .**

"_And you still believe that you can win her? With that type of personality and looks? Tch. Like that'll ever happen."_

"_Oh yeah? What about you? Face it; we're rivals now. Rivals over her."_

**. . . V . . .**

**Lionblaze –**

. . . So rivals we are, and rivals we shall be until one of us claims her.

Are you wondering what has happened? Well, it turns out that it's also Mousewhisker after Cinderheart.

That's just great.

Now I have to compete against him in order to win Cinderheart's well, heart. But I've loved her _longer _than Mousewhisker, or so I think.

And plus, he's good-looking for another she-cat. So why Cinderheart of all she-cats he has to choose? Like I have any idea. But I would win this rivalry contest, if it's for her.

The sun was bright in the sky. _'Sunhigh already?' _I thought angrily. _'And I overslept too!'_ Quickly I padded out of the den.

The events of the argument with Mousewhisker last night replayed in my mind over and over again. It made me more confident and determined that I had to win.

Energy surged through me as I made my way to the fresh-kill pile, thinking of my stomach first. "Urgh," I grumbled to myself. The fresh-kill pile had soggy mice and squirrels.

Although I knew that it was my fault for waking up late, I really expected something much more edible . . . me and my high expectations.

I guess that's why Mousewhisker said I would never ever touch Cinderheart's well, heart, with this attitude of mine.

But I refuse to give in! I will capture her heart, with the same personality I have always had. Apparently being yourself is what makes she-cats like you more.

I heard my stomach growl, and I groaned. Well, that's it. I'm going to eat something, no matter how inedible it looked. I reluctantly grabbed a squirrel and munched on it.

The sound of approaching footsteps interrupted my meal, and I craned my neck to see who was coming.

My heart skipped a beat as I saw who it was.

Cinderheart.

The ThunderClan she-cat looked up and purred at me. "Hey, Lionblaze," she meowed cheerfully. She noticed the soggy squirrel. "I see that you are not enjoying your meal?"

I returned to my normal self and nodded. "Definitely not," I agreed. "I'd much prefer and warm and _un_-soggy squirrel, or vole . . . something."

"Well, at least it's better than eating nothing," Cinderheart pointed out. "Oh, and I was going to ask if you wanted to come along with Ivypaw and I as I go hunting with her."

I brightened up at that. Hanging out with Cinderheart was a good idea. "Sure. Once I'm done with this I'll go and call Dovepaw and we can go together."

Cinderheart nodded. "I'll be waiting for you at the camp entrance, then." I dipped my head and watched her trot off before heading towards the apprentice's den.

Nope. Dovepaw wasn't in there. Then I heard a yowl and turned around to see Dovepaw sprinting towards me. "You overslept!" she panted. "I was helping Jayfeather with herbs while you were sleeping."

"Someone should have woken me up," I complained, sounding immature. Then I shrugged. "Whatever. Anyway, Dovepaw, we're going hunting with Cinderheart and Ivypaw."

Dovepaw gave a little bounce. "Yay! We're going hunting!" Then she eyed me. "You know, I listened to your conversation with Mousewhisker last night."

I immediately stiffened, then remembered Dovepaw's power. She was part of the Three, after all. "Oh? What about it?"

"You know, you two sound like lovesick furballs."

I almost choked on the last bite of my squirrel. "Lovesick furballs?" I echoed. Dovepaw nodded. "Excuse me, but I'm not letting Mousewhisker get Cinderheart."

"Well, so isn't Mousewhisker. I heard him whining to Berrynose about it," Dovepaw meowed. "Berrynose is helping him right now, just like how I'm going to help you."

Surprise overcame me as I blinked at her. "You're going to help me?" I asked. "But how . . . ?"

Dovepaw purred. "Don't doubt my skills, Lionblaze," she told me, suddenly acting as though she was the mentor and I was the apprentice. "I'm a she-cat, so I would know more than Berrynose can. But . . ."

I narrowed my eyes. "But?"

"Berrynose is mates with Poppyfrost, so he would know the skills into attracting a she-cat. But being me, I can stop Mousewhisker from doing what he wants to do to seduce Cinderheart."

"Seduce? What a word you are using there, Dovepaw, for someone as young as you," I meowed, amusing etching into my voice. "But of course I'll let you help, if you want."

"Of course I want to!" Dovepaw's eyes flashed. "I want you to have a happy future with the cat you love, and not let that future disappear because Mousewhisker is interfering."

I licked my paw. "You really are determined."

Dovepaw looked at me, serious, which actually surprised me. "I already knew that you had feelings for Cinderheart. Even some of our Clanmates know as well."

I blinked again, slowly taking it all in. So some of the ThunderClan cats around me know of my true feelings for Cinderheart? That just made me feel embarrassed.

"Anyway, let's just go hunting now," Dovepaw went on, "because we don't want to keep both Cinderheart and Ivypaw waiting, right?" She nudged me, and I sighed.

"You're taking this way too seriously, Dovepaw," I told her truthfully. "Maybe letting you help wasn't such a great ide –"

Dovepaw cut in. "Do you want to give in and let Mousewhisker take Cinderheart?" I slowly shook my head. Of course I wasn't going to let Mousewhisker win, but . . . "Then you do as I say."

I rolled his eyes. "You are suddenly sounding like a mentor and making me look like your apprentice, Dovepaw," I meowed, whiskers twitching.

My apprentice purred, amused. "You are my mentor in training, but I am your mentor in love. That sounds more correct."

Narrowing my eyes, I echoed, "Mentor in love? Since when did you know so much about love? You're only an apprentice, for crying out loud!"

"How I know so much about love is none of your concern, apprentice," Dovepaw meowed, winking. I almost choked when she said that. "Actually, you should already know. I'm a she-cat!"

"So you said before . . . but that doesn't really tell me anything."

"It actually does. As a she-cat, I can find out more about Cinderheart and about her likes and dislikes . . . everything, and you can use all her favourites as an advantage."

I nodded, understanding now. "Okay. I get it –"

Once more I was interrupted, but not by Dovepaw. It was Ivypaw's impatient meow. "Hey! Are you two coming hunting with us or not?"

Both Dovepaw and I turned to see Ivypaw pacing restlessly at the camp entrance. Cinderheart was near her, licking her paw. When she heard Ivypaw meow she looked up.

"Shush, Ivypaw," Cinderheart scolded. "You don't speak so rudely to them. They can take their time, anyway." She blinked warmly at us, and I felt all fuzzy inside.

Dovepaw purred. "I swear, you mind end up drooling if you continue to stare at her like that."

I snapped back into reality. "Stare at her like what?"

Dovepaw sighed, shaking her head. "Don't worry. Let's just go hunting before they _really _ditch us." I nodded and we advanced them.

Ivypaw stopped pacing and looked up at us, her whisker twitching with relief. "Finally, you two are here! Now let's go hunting!" she declared, bouncing up and down as she padded towards the entrance.

Cinderheart stopped her by blocking her path. "Wait," she meowed. She glanced at me. "Where are we going to hunt?"

I considered the question for a while. "Perhaps near the WindClan border would be great," I suggested. "With the blazing heat, rabbits may either hide in their homes or come towards the forest area."

"Yes, I can understand that. It's rabbit-hunting, I suppose," Cinderheart meowed, and she looked just as excited as Ivypaw was. Such enthusiasm I may never have, because with my Power, it's so easy to hunt.

Not bragging or anything, but I guess it's true.

We all left the camp together. I noticed that I hadn't seen Mousewhisker at all. Most likely he was plotting as well.

But I refuse to let his plans interfere with mine! And if his plan does succeed, then I will make sure his next one doesn't. Or Dovepaw will, anyway. Hopefully.

Soon we padded to our destination, the WindClan border. We kept a few rabbit hops away from it, just not to raise suspicion.

Dovepaw lifted her nose and scented the air. She glanced at me and announced quietly so only I could hear it, "There's heaps of prey around here, hiding. We should be able to bring back loads quite quickly."

That was good news to hear, and it left me feeling pretty good. I began to teach Dovepaw how to stalk properly – a skill I learnt from Tigerstar when I still learnt from him.

Cinderheart watched us with great interest. Probably because of how my paws were placed when I snuck forward. "Where'd you learn to do that?" she questioned.

"I've been trying new ways to hunt more easily," I lied, but my explanation seemed to have made Cinderheart believe my words. "So I found out about this only a few sunrises ago."

Actually, I've already taught Dovepaw this move, but Dovepaw was already good at hunting before I even taught her that. I just didn't know what else to teach her.

Cinderheart nodded. "You wouldn't mind if you taught Ivypaw that too, would you?" she asked. "At the same time, I'll learn as well."

That sounded like a good idea, and so I taught Ivypaw how to crouch and bring her forepaws forward without making any noise whatsoever. To my surprise, Ivypaw mastered it the first time.

When I glanced back at Dovepaw, she had narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Ivypaw. I wondered what was wrong.

"You did really well," I praised Ivypaw. "Try that trick on actual prey."

Ivypaw purred, looking sheepish. "It wasn't that hard to do . . ." she began, and then stopped when she noticed rustling in a bush.

Immediately all four of us cats froze, expecting a rabbit.

But it wasn't a rabbit. In fact, it was something – someone, actually – that made us jump.

And made me hiss with anger.

Mousewhisker.

**. . . V . . .**

**Poisoned A: **Ooh! What's Mousewhisker doing there? Well, that's all to be found out in the second chapter, no? Hopefully this chapter was interesting . . . ehh, I'm so horrible at writing stories. OneShots are much easier, because I just have simple plots and everything . . . at the same time, romance isn't my strong point. I'm much better with like, action or something. Whatever.

Please drop a review stating your opinion! I'll update as soon as I can! Thank you!


End file.
